


Girls Gone Ganguro

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Growth, Chubby, F/F, Ganguro, Ghosts, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A perverted NEET tapes over a VHS of The Ring, to rather erotic results.





	Girls Gone Ganguro

**Author's Note:**

> Week 38 Poll Winner.

An ecstatic scream echoed throughout the dank room, where no light dared venture in. The owner of the room could barely keep herself still as she stared forth at the images displayed on her tv screen, giggling a little as the daze of her pleasure-high hit her brain.  
  
"Oh my god, that was just... nnnhhh... How come they don't make hentai this good anymore?" The bespectacled chubster loudly exclaimed as she collapsed into the pillows of her couch, gasping a little as the juices ran down her thighs and her fingers.  
  
The young woman named Alyssa was a black and unkempt-haired gal with too little clothing on. Barely anything kept her pudgy body covered up, letting her E cup fat tits hang out as her tight white panties down below clung to her thighs. One could call her a slob, but her bathing habits would prove that far too untrue. She was more the type to just let herself hang loose since there wasn't anybody that would dare come visit her anymore. Not since she became a NEET on account of her many libido issues...  
  
"Now, where's that forsaken remote... I know I put it somewhere..." The disheveled girl muttered a little lazily as she flopped onto her side, trying to reach off the couch in an attempt to find what she was looking for. "I want to make sure I've got this thing recorded, and I gotta... wait..."  
  
She blinked as she picked up the remote to her DVD player, realizing a fault of hers. "Waaaaait... I didn't buy any new DVDs! And all the other good stuff is already burned on... aw heck..." Dejectedly, the girl flopped back onto her front as she buried her face in the cushions.  
  
A jolt of ingenuity quickly shocked through the plump-and-pudgy girl causing her to jump out of her pseudo-bed and leap towards the TV in one fell swoop. She may not have a DVD handy, but she had purchased an old VHS machine a few weeks back! And now it was going to be useful for something more than retro films that she didn't have the time to watch!  
  
The less-groomed pulled on a box that was supposed to contain a ton of different tapes, only for her heart to sink slightly as she realized that she was out of good, empty tapes much like she was out of DVDs... "Awwww heck. Now I'll have to record over one of these classic mov..." She started lamenting, only to notice one of the tapes seemed a little off.  
  
Alyssa reached into the box as she pulled out the strange tape, turning it around to look at the label. 'The Ring'. "Huh. Why's this one different? Maybe it's in a shitty condition?" She muttered a little to herself as she turned it over to look at the bottom, only to conclude that it had to be something like that since the tapes themselves looked super sticky and likely to break if they were played with for too long...   
  
"Hmmm... Well, if I use this, I'll have to record it again later on a DVD otherwise it'll risk breaking... Hopefully, it can take that little bit of strain!" The NEET shrugged her shoulders as she shoved the tape into the VHS player before climbing over her table in the most agile manner possible and then returning to her comfy seat on the couch with a giddy glee on her face.  
  
Once she was snugly seated on the couch once more, she clicked a few buttons on her various remotes to not only rewind the Japanese porn flick that she was watching but also prep the machine below to record over whatever strange video was on the tape in the first place.   
  
"Now... Since everything's all nice and ready..." The horny girl muttered as she reached up to her rather sizable assets, sinking a few fingers into those nipples while biting into her lower lip. She was going to have to watch the entire thing one more time, so why not get a little comfortable in the process?   
  
While Alyssa started playing with herself, squeezing down on her mountainous mounds while playing with the tiny clit down below, the visuals on the screen depicted something rather racy. A young gal that no doubt was natively Japanese, with a trashy tan and a bunch of tribal-like tattoos decorating most of her skin that wasn't already covered up by her loose and slutty clothing, was fooling around with a set of older men that were more than happy to pay anything they could muster to spend a night or two alone with her.  
  
Typical porn by the Japanese, and yet the sounds and the way they depicted that debauchery was more than enough for a simple American like Alyssa to get off with frightening ease. They hadn't even reached the actual intercourse on screen yet, and already the bespectacled bitch was dribbling juice out of her nethers like crazy. Nymphomaniac would be an understatement with how easy it was for her to cum.  
  
Of course, in her pursuit of pleasure, she didn't notice the rather foreboding glow coming from the VHS machine. If the young lass had bothered to look things up while she was purchasing the tape, she would've realized that it had certain infamy, or rather the curse attached to it did. If you ever watched the tape, you'd be killed in seven days by a black-haired Japanese girl who crawled out of the TV to make an example of you... Well, that's how the story went anyway.  
  
In her infinite wisdom, however, Alyssa's choice to try and record over the cursed tape ended up perverting the curse itself. The longer the animated porn went on for, the more that glow intensified. The closer both the viewer and the video came to their respective climax, the closer the curse got to its completion. Twisted and tamed by the seductive degeneracy on screen, the curse entered a new form... and only as the young woman started squirting she-cum all over her cushions, did the results manifest.  
  
The video paused on a still frame of the dark-skinned girl laying on the bed, decked out in fresh cum that covered a significant part of her body... before the girl got up. As if she was real. As if she really was in there, watching the NEET masturbate to her self-imposed sluttery.  
  
That sense of realism was enhanced as a hand suddenly reached out through the screen itself, causing Alyssa to sober up immediately as her irises widened in aroused fear.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! Not good, not good at all! Why's there a hot slutty ganguro girl coming through my TV?!" The young gal shrieked as she jumped behind the couch defensively, peeking out from behind it in fear of the creature pulling her way out.  
  
Only, the dark-skinned girl had a little trouble actually making it all the way out... because of a certain asset down below that was proving a little difficult. "Hmph. Too big. Awful ass. Erotica too excessive in this day and age." The girl muttered to herself as she tried to tug her way further out of the screen, only to moan instead as the pressure on her hips outweighed her efforts.  
  
"Typical perverts drawing girls too big for their own good..." She mused before peering forward at the glasses-wearing girl shakingly peeking over the back of the couch. "But you know that quite well, don't you? You decided to overwrite me with this filth after all." The gleeful grin on that foreboding face did Alyssa's fears no justice as she ducked down behind the couch once more.  
  
The black-haired pervert rocked back and forth in a panic, running ideas through her head in an attempt to figure out a way to escape. Every time, she shook her head and wiped the current idea from her mind as she was assured that it wouldn't work. Running wouldn't work. Hiding wouldn't work for long, and trying to fight some sort of VHS demon was suicide, if not super stupid even if it had a chance to work!  
  
"What do I do what do I do what do I do!?" The NEET repeated to herself as she whipped her head back and forth... only to scream in fear as she noticed the fat-assed ganguro ghost sitting right next to her. "WH-HO-WHA-" She tried to stammer forth a question, only for the dark-skinned beauty to put her hand over her mouth to hush her.   
  
The erotic girl licked her lips as she pushed the real girl onto the floor, still keeping her mouth covered up to prevent her from making too much noise. "Much better. That ol' TV was way too cramped for my ass anyway. You've got some crude tastes too, bitch. Then again, what am I expecting from an American shut-in, class? Psssssh." Her speech was getting worse and worse by the minute, which just made the girl underneath leak more and more as she was degraded verbally...  
  
"Now, let's just cut straight to the point. Since you decided to be such a dumbass that you taped over my video... I think I'll do the same to you. No killing, no spooky nonsense. Just taping over a dumb bitch until she's as dumb as drippy as the girl she loved watching cum her brains out for money. Doesn't that sound sooooo much nicer, you little perverted whore?"  
  
The trail of she-cum leaking into a pool below Alyssa was enough of an answer for the ganguro creature in front of her. A creature that she now knew as Sadako... wait, how'd she know that name?  
  
As the black-haired girl shot her eyes around in confusion, she noticed her fingertips gradually darkening in skin color while her nails grew longer and faker by the second. Ah. That had to be why. The ghost mounting her was turning her into another ganguro girl. Maybe that'd explain why it was hard keeping more than a single thought in mind at once.  
  
It didn't take much more for Alyssa to try and reach into her panties to violently play with her vulnerable clit, but the ganguro-ized Sadako merely grabbed ahold of her wrists with her free hand, tsking in the process. "Sit still, slut. You'll get to play once your brain's squirted out of your pussy."  
  
The whine that left the chubby girl's lips could not properly represent the repressed needs that the ghost had forcefully shut off access to. It was unbearable. How was she going to reach her climax if she wasn't allowed to play with her clitty, much less her titty or her ass? How was a useless NEET like her ever going to be happy if she couldn't do that?  
  
Thoughts like that quickly went in one ear and out the other as the American girl could feel her body tightening up. A real Ganguro girl wasn't plump after all. Not in the way that she was, anyhow. As her skin continued to darken, getting decked out in several tribal tattoos that served to amplify the new appeal she'd have, she could feel her fat redistributing to the parts of her body that mattered the most.  
  
Parts like her ass, which steadily grew firmer and significantly softer at the same time. Sure, you'd be able to sink your hands into those tender cheeks, but they were going to bounce around delicately instead of wildly like the chubby ones she had before. A slut like her needed to look her best after all. Her thighs likewise gained the same kind of firm softness, which Sadako gleefully took advantage of as she moved the hand that covered up Alyssa's mouth down to squeeze into that newfound thigh meat...  
  
"NHhhhHHNNNAAAA!" The rapidly-transforming girl screamed as the juices down below squirted wildly, staining the pre-stained carpet down below while leaving her short of words. She could only gasp as the transformation continued to progress, reaching up towards her breasts...  
  
The same firming and softening procedure that her ass and thighs underwent repeated up above, only most of the fat on her stomach was pulled up into her tits at the same time. The result was a pair of firm and fuckably huge melons, at least reaching into the H Cup region if not bigger. Her breasts could be compared to basketballs in size, and even then they'd probably be bigger... especially as the bounced in just the most tantalizing of subtle ways, really bringing out the brand new 'GAL MILK' tattoos around her darkened areola.  
  
"You're turning out quite nice, slut. Maybe that's what you should be named when I'm done with you. Nothing more than a simpleminded, horny Ganguro Slut. Sound real nice, doesn't it?" Sadako taunted the transforming girl as she reached down into her panties to play with her throbbing clit while slipping her tongue through the poor girl's lips to kiss her briefly. Just briefly enough to get her riled up that much more...  
  
Until the rest of that dark skin consumed her head. Once her pale shade of skin had been completely erased by the fake black, another set of tattoos were added to her forehead and her cheeks to make her look that little bit more garish, unlike the ghost girl that had transformed her. 'GANGURO GAL' up above and 'MOUTH PUSSY' on her cheeks, provocatively so.  
  
Alyssa tried to say something, anything to try and make it seem like she didn't enjoy this experience at her core... only for another, much stronger climax to wash over her. The screams from the depths of her being echoed throughout the room as any semblance of smarts remaining in her brain leaked out of her cunny as pink-tinted she-juice...  
  
Her giddy giggles were the last piece, the remnant of a girl ruined by a curse she completely ignored. "Ehehehe... Sadako-senpaaaaiiii... I want a coooooock..." The newly transformed girl muttered as she started wrapping her arms around her fellow Ganguro, pursing her lips up for a kiss as she planted them on the ghost's cheek...  
  
This sudden forwardness brought a blush to the ghost's face as she tried to pull away. "H-Hey, I'm not your Senpai, I don't even want to stay here!" Sadako shouted, only to be pulled into a proper french kiss by the girl that she had transformed, powerless to escape her surprisingly strong grip...  
  
As the tables audibly turned behind the couch, the tape ejected from the VHS machine, with the label on the front having changed to accurately describe the contents saved. Contents that now included the newly transformed thot that was going down on the ghost that had transformed her, to show just how an ordinary girl could fall to depravity with the help of a likeminded individual.


End file.
